


Unexpected Meetings [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Series: The Mud Grave Podfic Anthology [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings on a train to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meetings [Podfic]

Cover Art provided by Obersten.

| 

## Unexpected Meetings

  


**Author:** Mthaytr  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Edward Elric/Roy Mustang  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** First meetings on a train to hell.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://mthaytr.tumblr.com/post/121787053756/unexpected-meetings) | **Wordcount:** Unknown  
[MP3](http://somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Unexpected%20Meetings%20.mp3) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 9.48  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

Inspired by the Mud Grave universe.


End file.
